


Blau wie das Meer

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [23]
Category: Monkey Island, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: originalRating: P12?Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: blau (Meer) - für michHandlung: Feiernde Piraten.Länge: 730 WörterA/N: Wer das Lied nicht kennt: Blau wie das Meer von Mr. Hurley und den Pulveraffen.Es musste einfach sein. Es musste! Die Charaktere sind von der Band inspiriert und die Story vom Lied. Hört es Euch an. Es ist sehr gut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: original  
> Rating: P12?  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: blau (Meer) - für mich  
> Handlung: Feiernde Piraten.  
> Länge: 730 Wörter  
> A/N: Wer das Lied nicht kennt: Blau wie das Meer von Mr. Hurley und den Pulveraffen.  
> Es musste einfach sein. Es musste! Die Charaktere sind von der Band inspiriert und die Story vom Lied. Hört es Euch an. Es ist sehr gut.

 

 

Es war Captain Blake gewesen, der die Feier vorgeschlagen hatte. Bart hatte protestiert, wie immer, aber er war der Flut an begeisterten Piraten dann doch nicht gewachsen gewesen. Mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie die Rumfässer des heutigen Beutezugs wieder aus dem Frachtraum gehievt, während Hooks Papagei aufgeregt um ihre Köpfe geflattert und Schimpfwörter gekrächzt hatte, und hatten Sir David – ihren Smutje, den sie vor Jahren mal von einem englischen Marineschiff abgeworben hatten – den Frachtraum plündern lassen. Ernie, ihr beinahe tauber Schiffsjunge, hatte den Anker werfen sollen, aber glücklicherweise hatte John ihn rechtzeitig gestoppt, bevor er den Anker ohne jegliche Ketten oder Sicherungen über die Reling geschmissen hatte. Nun aber war das Schiff gesichert und dem Fest stand nichts mehr im Wege.  
  
Nach so einem Raubzug, hatte Blake gerufen, hatte man gefälligst auch zu trinken! Das diente einerseits dazu, dass sich die Mannschaft selbst feierte, und hatte andererseits den praktischen Nutzen, dass sie den Tiefgang mindern konnten und wieder schneller unterwegs waren. Nicht, dass sie das nötig hätten, aber gut war das trotzdem.  
  
Bart war ein Segen für die Mannschaft. Eigentlich musste immer wenigstens einer nüchtern bleiben, damit das Schiff über Nacht nicht unbemerkt unterging – das wollte nur nie jemand freiwillig übernehmen. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Blake, der als Kapitän ja in der Verantwortung war. Als Ausgleich hatte er irgendwann seine Frau Rose mit aufs Schiff nehmen dürfen, Aberglaube hin oder her, und das hatte ihn friedlich gestimmt, aber nur für eine Weile. Doch bevor dann zum wiederholten Mal der Alkohol an Deck verboten wurde (was schon mehrfach beinahe zu einer Meuterei geführt hatte, aber Blake schien einfach nicht zu lernen), stieß Bart zur Crew. Und Bart hatte ein Problem: Er vertrug keinen Alkohol. Und er wollte auch gar keinen trinken. Stattdessen trank er ihnen das Wasser zum Kochen weg, aber andererseits hatten sie so wieder jemanden, der nüchtern blieb, und das war es allemal wert.  
Auch heute saß Bart wieder an den Fockmast gelehnt und beobachtete ruhig das bunte Treiben.  
Das waren die wenigen Momente, in denen Bart und sein Bruder Hank nicht beieinander waren. Auf dem Schiff ging bereits das Gerücht um, dass die beiden sich ein Gehirn teilten – an ihren geistigen Kapazitäten gemessen war das immerhin durchaus möglich. Auch sonst waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Nur beim Feiern gab es einen nicht zu verkennenden Unterschied – den Alkohol.  
  
Blake war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, Rose davon zu überzeugen, sich in der Kapitänskajüte einzuschließen, was an Rose allerdings ungehört vorbeizugehen schien. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach davon abgelenkt, dass ihr Becher schon zum wiederholten Mal leer war und trotzdem noch nichts zu Essen auf dem Tisch stand, wer wusste das schon?  
  
Hook trat gegen die Tür zur Küche. Sein Papagei war inzwischen bei John, der einen Moment lang nicht auf sein Glas aufgepasst hatte und nun mit dem Tier darum kämpfen musste, während Hank ihn anfeuerte.  
  
Als dann Sir David endlich Essen verteilte, war die halbe Mannschaft schon irgendwo eingeschlafen und der Rest betrunken genug, um protestlos zu essen, was immer Sir David auch zusammengerührt hatte. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatten sie damals beim Kampf mit der Marine nicht den Smutje, sondern einen absolut geschmacksblinden Kanonier entführt, aber da es so aufwändig gewesen wäre, Sir David gegen einen tatsächlichen Koch auszutauschen, hatte er halt bleiben müssen. Das Essen war zwar nicht sonderlich genießbar, aber David war großartig, wenn er getrunken hatte, also hielten sich Vor- und Nachteile die Waage.  
  
Noch etwas später, nachdem Blake beinahe von der Reling gefallen war und Bart ihn glücklicherweise noch zurückhalten konnte, war dann Schluss mit der Feier. Bart hatte Blake in seine Koje verfrachtet und die Lichter gelöscht und wer jetzt noch draußen lag, der lag dann halt da. Und den Rest hörte man nur noch ein paar Minuten lang fluchen, wenn sich wieder jemand den Kopf gestoßen hatte auf der Suche nach seinem eigenen Bett, aber danach war tatsächlich Ruhe. Sogar Hooks Papagei war eingeschlafen.  
  
  
Als John am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war in seinem Bett unangenehm wenig Platz. Außerdem hatte er einen ziemlich schweren Kopf und wie jedes Mal nach einem derartigen Gelage schwor er sich, es dieses Mal ruhiger angehen zu lassen, woran er doch jedes Mal wieder scheiterte.  
Er streckte sich ausgiebig und versuchte, sich zu drehen, scheiterte aber an dem fremden Körper, der in seinem Bett lag.  
  
Moment mal.  
  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in Roses vor Schock geweitete Augen.  
  
Scheiße.

 

 


	2. lol, limewire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Crossover mit Monkey Island.  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: weiß (Hochzeit) - für mich  
> Handlung: John findet eine Insel.  
> Warnungen: ganz leichte Spoiler für The Secret of Monkey Island... falls man das nach den 27 Jahren, die es das Spiel jetzt gibt, noch sagen muss.  
> Länge: 860 Wörter

 

 

Dass John vom Schiff geflogen war, war noch die beste Lösung der Situation gewesen. Blöd war nur, dass die Mannschaft ihn mitten im Meer losgeworden war, zwar mit einem Stück Holz, an das er sich klammern konnte, aber nichtsdestotrotz im Wasser.  
Okay, okay, sie waren in der Karibik und er saß in einem Rettungsboot, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip! Man entledigte sich doch nicht einfach eines wertvollen Mitglieds der Schiffsgemeinschaft, nur weil er eventuell unter Umständen möglicherweise mit der Frau des Kapitäns gemeinsam aufgewacht war. Wer sagte denn, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war? Und außerdem, Frauen an Bord eines Schiffs, das war ja schon das erste Problem. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass das Unglück brachte, aber jetzt hatte er es ja am eigenen Leib erfahren. Das Unglück. Die Niedertracht. Und eine Seite von Blake, die er nie hatte sehen wollen.  
  
Er hatte Hunger. Wasser hatte er dabei, das war nicht das Problem, aber er hatte heute nur wenig frühstücken können und inzwischen war es mindestens schon Mittag. Und obwohl er am Horizont schon Land erkannte, dauerte es bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er sein kleines Boot dort hin manövriert hatte. Eine halbe Stunde! Es war unwahrscheinlich, das zu schaffen. Aber es war wohl seine einzige Überlebenschance, also... In Ermangelung an Alternativen nahm er das Paddel in die Hand.  
  
Knappe zwei Stunden später legte er am Strand an. Karibisches Wetter war, so schön es auch sein mochte, nicht gerade für körperliche Arbeit geschaffen. Und Durst hatte er jetzt auch.  
Sein Boot an Land zu ziehen, das klappte erstaunlich leicht. Gepäck hatte er keins – wofür denn auch, er trug sowieso jeden Tag die gleichen Sachen, er war schließlich Pirat – und so konnte er sich schnell auf den Weg zum nächsten Pub machen, den er von hier aus schon sehen konnte.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft trat er die Tür zur SCUMM-Bar auf, bestellte einen Grog und ließ sich zu ein paar gefährlich aussehenden Typen auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck und hustete. Wahnsinn, wie stark das Zeug war.  
Sein Nebenmann lachte und ließ ihm eine seiner riesigen Pranken auf den Rücken fallen.  
  
„Nicht von hier, was?“, grollte ein anderer Pirat.  
  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte er, sobald sein Hustenanfall abgeklungen war.  
  
„Mêlée Island“, kam als Antwort, so als müsste man die Insel kennen.  
  
„Hm“, machte John.  
  
Seine Nebenmänner nahmen das als Anlass, ihm die gesamte Geschichte eines gewissen Guybrush Threepwood zu erzählen, der angeblich gegen den Geisterpiraten LeChuck gekämpft und gesiegt hatte, indem er verschiedene Aufgaben bewältigt hatte und nach Monkey Island gereist und wiedergekommen war und dass er gerade die Gouverneurin Elaine heiratete und dass die Zeremonie gerade noch laufen würde, ob John nicht mitkommen und feiern wolle?  
  
Er verneinte. Aber ein Schiff würde er gerne kaufen, erklärte er.  
  
Ein Hüne neben der Tür stand auf. „Ich geh‘ zur Zeremonie. Da kann ich dir den Weg zu Stan zeigen.“  
  
John nickte. „Lass mich nur noch...“ Aber als er seinen Becher hob, um den Grog auszutrinken, hatte sich die giftgrüne Flüssigkeit bereits durch den Metallkrug gefressen und John sah nur Leere. Und einen grünen Fleck auf dem Tisch.  
„...Egal. Wir können.“  
  
Es war kein weiter Weg bis zur Kirche, aber sämtliche Straßen waren geschmückt. „Für die Hochzeit“, erklärte ihm der Hüne. „Eigentlich wollten LeChuck und Elaine heiraten, aber Guybrush hat...“  
  
„Hier lang zu Stan?“, unterbrach John und deutete den Berg hinunter.  
  
Der Hüne nickte, überrascht über die Unterbrechung. „Aber sei vorsichtig mit Stan. Guybrush hat...“  
  
„Danke.“ John war es leid, über diesen ach so tollen Piraten zu hören. Guybrush hier, Guybrush da. Das hier war nicht Mêlée Island, sondern Guybrush Island, so schien es. „Viel Spaß beim Fest.“  
  
Der andere nickte ihm noch zu und verschwand dann in Richtung der Kapelle, vor der sich eine große Menschentraube gebildet hatte. Dass so viele Leute so begeistert von einer Hochzeit sein würden...  
  
  
Stan war leicht zu finden, einerseits daran, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der hier unten am Bootssteg stand, und andererseits an dem riesigen Schild, das die Leute darauf hinwies, dass Stan hier gebrauchte Schiffe verkaufte.  
  
„Hallo!“, wurde er sogleich begrüßt und Stan legte sofort los. Ohne zu fragen, was John überhaupt wollte. Und ohne zu fragen, wie viel Geld er zur Verfügung hatte. Und langsam aber sicher war John auch klar, warum außer Stan niemand zu sehen war. Es war, als hätte man einen Wasserfall angeschaltet.  
  
Fünf Minuten später hatte John eine leere Wasserflasche gegen ein Schiff ausgetauscht, das zwar nicht mehr ganz so prächtig aussah, aber, wie Stan ihm stolz mitteilte, trotzdem noch sehr seetauglich war.  
  
Stan bestand auf eine Schiffstaufe.  
„Eine Taufe und eine Hochzeit an einem Tag, das hatten wir hier noch nie!“, hatte er freudestrahlend verkündet und John eine weitere Flasche in die Hand gedrückt, um sie gegen den Schiffsrumpf zu schleudern. Und John ließ sich so etwas nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
Die Flasche durchschlug nicht nur eine Seitenwand, sondern beide. Stan legte einen Arm um Johns Schultern und beglückwünschte ihn, während John fassungslos sein Schiff anstarrte.  
  
Dann, vermutlich durch den Wind, knickte der Mast ein und durchschlug das morsche Holz des Decks.  
Keine zwei Minuten später war das Schiff versunken.

 

 


End file.
